


Teaching His Brother

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So, this is based off of this <b>VERY NSFW</b> gifset, http://secretwincest.tumblr.com/post/136346119534 and is for my good friend imnotthatkindofdoctor. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>//</p><p>Dean teaches Sam how to get him off the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching His Brother

“Okay, fuck, stop,” Dean grumbled, squirming, legs lifting from his denied pleasure. His nipples were rosy, hard buds against his flushed skin, missing the pressure of the pinches Sam gave him, but this is how he liked to get off. Edging until he came. 

“I still don’t get why we’re doing this…” Sam said softly, adoringly rubbing the inside of his brother’s thigh.

“This is how I like to come, baby brother. I’m teaching you,” Dean answered with a smirk of his lips. “Alright, start again.”

Sam twisted his hand around Dean’s slick member, so red and so swollen. It pulsed in his hand, pre-come dribbling down his shaft, slicking it even more. Another hand went up to Dean’s nipple again to pinch and he let out an animalistic groan as he arched off the chair slightly.

“S-Sammy, gonna come…” Dean began, breaths becoming more and more clipped, heat coiling in his lower stomach as his balls drew up tight. 

“Fuck, stop!” he growled and immediately when Sam pulled his hands away, come shot generously onto Dean’s toned abdomen. Sam gently stroked the inside of his thigh again which sent shivers running up Dean’s body as he came.

Panting, he murmured, “Good job, Sammy.”

Sam chuckled lowly and smiled at his older brother.

“Anything for you, De.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
